dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna
Yuna is a character introduced in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as the third representative of Final Fantasy X alongside Jecht and Tidus as a warrior of Cosmos and later Materia in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. She is a summoner that fights with her staff, magic, and summoning her Aeons to aid her in battle. Appearance Yuna's appearance is based off directly from her appearance in the original game. Here, she appears as a fair lady with brown hair and heterochromia due to her mixed heritage; her left eye being blue and her right being green from her Al Bhed heritage. Her attire is of Japanese influence, wearing a blue, sleeveless kimono featuring flora patterns with detached sleeves that fade into a bright pink. She wears a white sash over her torso, which under is a black bra. Around her waist is a yellow, decorated obi. Alternate appearance *''Violet Hakama'' - Recolors her costume to lighter hues to match Amano's artwork. *''Wedding Dress'' - Her wedding dress she wears during Seymour Guado's staged marriage at Bevelle. It is a white dress featuring feathery and transparent gloves. Her hair is tied up and features a crown on her head. *''Gunner Garment'' - An outfit directly lifted from her older appearance in Final Fantasy X-2, the very first ever direct sequel to a game in the franchise. Her appearance is dramatically different, her hair styled into a layered fashion similar to Tidus, although considerably lengthened with the presence of a long pony tail, a white camisole with a pink hood and a long, blue colored sash. The outfit is completed with a large emblem of the Zanarkand Abes insignia hanging above her chest. The outfit as a whole reflects her change in character and how much she has been inspired by Tidus during their pilgrimage. Abilities Yuna's battle concept is Grand Summoner. She fights exclusively through the use of the Aeons she acquired throughout her pilgrimage, summoning them through glyphs. They're surprisingly fast and do a decent amount of damage. Many of the Aeons' physical attacks have them charge at the opponent, allowing her to keep a safe distance between her and her opponent while barraging them with fast paced and powerful attacks, although she may need Assists. In Dissidia NT, Yuna has been reworked into a Marksman with a massive overhaul on her original moveset. Instead of summoning Aeons to perform ranged attacks or extend melee-ranged attacks, she invokes the power of her Aeons through their respective glyphs, adding Anima, Yojimbo and the Magus Sisters to her arsenal. Valefor in particular has a more active role, serving as Yuna's EX Skill to attack and defend. EX Mode *'Grand Summon' - Though Yuna does not go through any physical changes, her aura features pyreflies that surround her, the catalysts of Aeons and their Fayth. EX Burst To the Farplane - Yuna summons Valefor to attack the opponent as she initiates the EX-Burst. The player is prompted to press the buttons shown accordingly to complete the attack. Yuna summons a large sprout of water as she dances, summoning her Aeons in quick succession to overwhelm the opponent from all angles, ending the attack with an an explosion of Pyreflies, striking the same pose as she did in a CGI render. EX Bonus Double Summon - All of her Brave attacks become enhanced by summoning an additional Aeon to greatly increase her range and combo attacks. Category:Character